Nico di Angelo and the Lightning Thief
by Someone321
Summary: In this story, Nico has replaced Percy Jackson and vice versa. Rachel replaces Annabeth and vice versa. So, Nico and Rachel,the half-bloods, and Grover the satyr are on a quest to return Zeus's Lightning Bolt back to him.
1. Gone

This is my first story so be nice!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, it would be VERY crappy. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter One**_

Being a half-blood is dangerous. I seriously do not recommend you to join the group. If you are reading this book as you feel a sense of _de-ja-vu_, I definitely would ask you to stop. Put this book down and leave the bookstore you are in immediately.

If you think that this book is a good piece of fiction, read on. I don't care. You don't believe in gods and monsters then carry on. If you sense something, STOP. Don't say I didn't warn you.

I'm Nico di Angelo. I'm twelve. I used to be at a boarding school student in Westover Hall Academy, a private military school for 'troubled' kids in Maine. I've got no parents and I have no memories about them at all. I have a sister, Bianca di Angelo. She's in the same school as me. We got taken by a lawyer to this school for training. Don't ask why.

Today was the annual school dance where everyone had to be packed inside the gymnasium and got to wear normal clothes instead of the uniform we always had to wear. As usual, my sister and I were standing in a corner of the gymnasium and talking. I was talking about my favorite game, Mythomagic. My sister was trying to get me from continuing the game and insulting the game with her usual retorts of saying that it was childish etc.

I was shuffling a deck of cards absentmindedly while Bianca was insulting the game. "Nico, you shouldn't play Mythomagic anymore. It's just stupid, so childish. Focus on your studies, Nico. Nico? Are you listening to me?" she said gesturing as she spoke and sighing at the end while rolling her eyes up towards the sky.

"Huh? What did 'ya say?" I asked. "Never mind. All you care is about your stupid game Nico. Just Mythomagic. When are you going to give it up? Urghhhh," complained Bianca.

"Wanna play?"

"No!''

"Just one game, pleaseeeeee?"

"No Nico. Stop being such a nuisance!"

Just then, Bianca and I jumped, upon hearing a scraping sound behind us. "Come here, heroes," a mysterious voice whispered out loud. My vision turned blurry as I was dragged roughly by my shirt.

* * *

"Nico? Are you alright? Nico?" whispered my sister's voice, concerned. "Unhhh, uhhhhrgggghh…" I answered sleepily as I my vision slowly came back to view. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed my sister. "Shut up. SHUT UPPP!" a loud voice boomed. I opened my eyes to see my sister being strangled by a huge creature I recognized as a Manticore. "Release her!" I yelled as my sister made choking noises. We were at a forest I recognized as the one on the left of the tower.

"WHOOOSSHHHH"

A silver blur streaked across me and landed on the Manticore' s arm which was holding Bianca. He released Bianca who dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "BIANCA!" I screamed, running towards her. But then I was blocked by some kind of force. More arrows whizzed pass me and onto the Manticore.

The Manticore than picked up Bianca and ran across the clearing and disappeared into the woods. "NOOOO! BIANCA!" I screamed as I tried to forge my way pass the wall. "It's too late," a silvery voice said from behind me. "No, no, Bianca," I whispered as I blacked out again.

* * *

I woke up to see myself in a huge tent with nothing but silver walls and me lying on a bed roll. I got up and looked around. Where was Bianca? Then it all came back to me. I gritted my teeth and sat down and buried my head in my hands as I cried. "She's not gone forever, you know." The same silvery voice I heard spoke up. I looked up to see a young girl with auburn hair tied into a ponytail. She had yellowish-silvery eyes which were the color of the sky. She was about twelve or thirteen years old, around my age.

"How can it be?" I asked, looking into the depths of her eyes. "She has been capture, kidnapped, taken as prisoner." The mysterious girl replied. "How can I get her back?" I queried. "You need training to do that half-blood. Without it, you may fail," the girl laughed a silvery laugh before replying, "Come. Follow me."

She walked out of the tent and stepped into the moonlit night. She seemed to have a silvery glow surrounding her wherever she moved. "Who are you?'' I asked, rudely. "I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt and the moon." She replied as the silvery glow grew stronger. I felt like saying "Yeah and I'm the emperor of the universe." But I felt too depressed to speak.

I entered the last tent after Artemis went inside. The tent was warm and comfortable with silk rugs and pillows covering the floor. In the centre of the tent, there was a fire which burnt without any form of fuel or smoke. Behind where the goddess was standing, on a polished oak display stand, there was a huge silver bow which I supposed was hers. It was carved to reassemble the horns of a gazelle. The walls were full with animal pelts.

"Sit." Artemis commanded. As she sat, an animal which looked a lot like a deer with silver skin and horns came up and lay on Artemis's lap contentedly. "I suppose you are surprised by my age aren't you? Although I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or whatever I wanted to be, this form is what I prefer to be in. It is the average age of my Hunters," Artemis said. "Uhh, who are the Hunters?" I asked that stupid question. "They are the Hunters of Artemis. They are young maidens for whom I am patron, before all of them go astray. Be smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied and insecure." Artemis replied.

"May I ask you where do you come from, how did you arrive here, how did you meet the Manticore?" asked Artemis. "I don't remember where I came from, who my parents are. All I know is that a lawyer brought us to this school. The Manticore, I don't know where he came from or how he came to be. He just dragged Bianca and I to this place. I don't know why, he seemed like he wanted us dead. Anyway, what is a half-blood? Everyone calls me that, even you." I said, unable to stop myself.

"A half-blood is a demigod, to be exact, is a child which is half human and half god. When gods fall in love with mortals, they create children who are demigods. You are one of those children. You may not know, but most great people are usually demigods. Either one of your parents is a god while the other one is mortal." Artemis explained. Okay, so I have a godly father or mother. If Artemis is a god, does she have any children? "If you are a god, do you have any children?'' I asked being such an idiot.

"I have sworn that I would always be a maiden. I will never marry." Artemis said with a tint of anger in her voice. "Sorry, lady Artemis," I said, thinking that it was the right thing to say. Why did I have to make a fool out of myself? I played Mythomagic. I know that Artemis had sworn never to marry. As I was thinking about Mythomagic, I decided not to play the game ever again, in the memory of Bianca.

"You shall go to Camp Half-Blood and train there until you are ready. When you receive a signal from me, look for Chiron and say that lady Artemis has requested that you seek an audience with the Oracle of Delphi, my brother's _pet_ ." Artemis said, emphasizing on the last word. Suddenly I felt a tug in my stomach and the world turned upside down.


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, expect a whole lot of crap. I would have never weaved a story that amazing like how Rick Riodan did. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2_**

My teeth were nearly knocked out from the impact I landed on the ground. My stomach felt queasy and I felt like puking. In front of me was a large farmhouse looking building. I looked around to see some orange t-shirt dudes staring at me. One of them was holding a basketball in a stance which meant that he was going to shoot the ball into the hoop. Suddenly a light shone from the farmhouse as the front door was opened by another dude who wore an orange shirt which said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. He had furry legs like a goat's legs? Whoa. Goat's legs.

"Blahhhaha. Stop staring and get in," the mutant said. I walked towards the front porch and climbed the steps to the front door. Inside, I saw two people at a poker table. One was in a wheel chair with a blanket covering his legs. He had a bushy beard and he wore a suit. The other man was in a tiger patterned Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He had curly hair which was so black that it was almost purple and he had a red nose with watery blue eyes. He was small but porky.

"Sit," the man in the Hawaiian shirt said, "I expect that you know the rules to pinochle. All civilized men should." "Ummm… Sorry, what is pinochle?" I asked Mr Hawaii. "You don't know, humpff!" He said, summoning a wine glass which instantly filled itself with grape wine. "Mr D, you're restrictions." The wheel chair dude finally spoke. "Oh, sorry, old habits," Mr D said apologetically as the sky rumbled with thunder. The glass of wine instantly turned into a can of Diet coke.

"Are you Dionysus? The god of wine? You have like only five hundred attack points!"I said, unable to stop myself. "What? Of course I'm the god of wine. Never say my name again to me, boy. Names are powerful things. But what are these attacks points that you are talking about?" As Dionysus was talking, his eyes turned into sockets full of purplish flames which I say men drinking, drunk men, crazy men and men being turned into dolphins.

God, why did I have to insult the god of wine with that? He could turn me into a dolphin, make me crazy and other things. He is the weakest character in Mythomagic but not in real life. I mean, he is an _immortal_ god. One of the Olympians. "Mr D, please calm down. We must hear the boy through first before we decide what to do with him. We don't know anything about him yet.

"Okay, okay. I'll let the boy live. Happy Chiron?" Mr D said with a huff. Was the wheel chair dude actually Chiron? _The_ Chiron? The one who trained Hercules? Isn't he a centaur? "Grover, come and join us in this game!" Mr D ordered the mutant. Finally I knew what he was. He was a satyr. Half goat, half human. When Grover sat down, the other pile of cards instantly hovered in the air as if it were an invisible opponent. Maybe it was.

"You called for me, Chiron?" a voice behind me said. I turned around to see a red head with green eyes. She wore a hoodie over her camp shirt and had her hair tied in a pony tail. She had a freckled face and was sweating as if she just ran for a mile. "Ah yes, Rachel. Perfect timing. Could you wait a moment?" Chiron said. Rachel moved towards the table and stood there waiting. "Okay. Now, boy where did you come from, what's your name, who is your mortal mother or father, and how did you arrive at this place." Chiron calmly asked me.

I told them everything I had been through, how I didn't remember anything, how I got to Westover Hall, how I got dragged to the woods by the Manticore, how the Hunters rescued Bianca and me. I hesitated a bit as I told the tale of how Bianca was captured by the Manticore.

"So, what is this place? Who are you people? Who are my parents? What's going on?" I asked after my explanation. "This is Camp Half-Blood. A safe place for half-bloods. Being a half-blood is dangerous. You are always being hunted down by monsters, especially if you are a child of the Big Three. Your parents are unknown, undetermined. Either your mother or father is a god or goddess. I am Chiron, activities director of this camp. Mr D is camp director. He has been sent here by his father, Lord Zeus for erm, private reasons."Chiron said. "Humpff, the nymph was pretty. How could I not resist?" Mr D complained.

"Anyway, these are dark times. Zeus's symbol of power, his master lightning bolt has gone missing. He blames his brother, Poseidon for taking it. He has no proof. But Poseidon does not want to bend his pride to convince his brother that he did not steal his bolt. Now, Zeus has set up a dead line for Poseidon. If he does not return the bolt by the summer solstice, there will be war. Poseidon also demands an apology from Zeus on the same day. Everyone knows that Poseidon did not steal the master bolt. So know there is going to be war. The gods will be forced to choose sides and the earth will be used as a battlefield. Demigods will also be forced to choose sides. It will not be nice. The fate of the world may end during the upcoming war." Chiron explained all of that in a grave voice, "The fates have said that someone who mysteriously appears here without a protector(a satyr) may be the key to stop the war. You might be the one."

Whoa. Me. An orphan. With no memory of whatsoever, me. I can save the world from ending. "We suspect that a child of the Big Three can be the key. But then the oath which the Big Three made kills the hope of that." Chiron said. "Would someone tell me what the Big Three is?" I asked, annoyed.

"The Big Three are the three brothers which are the sons of The Lord of Time, Kronos," the instant Chiron said that name, the temperature level dropped drastically. "They are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. When Zeus heard a prophecy which was issued by the Oracle of Delphi, seer of the future, he knew that the prophecy would be the prophecy which decided the fate of the world. The prophecy mentioned that a child of the Big Three will either save or destroy the world. So, Zeus made his brothers swear upon the River Styx that they would never have any children ever again. But then Zeus fell out of the wagon and had a child. Her name was Thalia. When Hades found out about her, he commanded the worst monsters from the depths of Tartarus to kill her. She was to be escorted to this camp but she died to save her friends two half-bloods and a satyr. Zeus took pity over her and turned her into a pine tree. Her spirit now protects our camp from monsters." Chiron explained.

So, Thalia could have been the one which would either save or destroy the world. What if I am a child of the big three? Artemis said something about me going on a quest. What if the quest was to find the master bolt?

"Rachel, would you mind to show Nico around the camp? I think he should go and get a bunk at cabin eleven until he is determined. Now off you go." Chiron said.

* * *

**AN: Well, writing Fanfiction is kinda hard. Especially when you have to sneak and do it. If you do not review, I will not continue writing this story anymore!**


End file.
